


In the Privacy of Our Love

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hecate has too many feelings, Post The Great Wizard Visit, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate arrives at Ada's door the night The Great Wizard leaves in need of reassurance and Ada is ready to allow her whatever she requires.





	In the Privacy of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilotta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilotta/gifts).



> A/N: I wrote this in response to a request (that I'll reveal at the end) from vivilotta. I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Shoutout to Alafair for her beta work! (I love you and you're the best). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I see no profit. Title from the Hot Chip song of the same name.

The light from Ada’s fireplace cast dancing shadows across the wall as she strengthened the protective spells around her room. She had seen as well as anybody the strength of the binding on Agatha’s cottage; still, her sister was industrious if nothing else, and Ada had been caught too many times unaware. She knew her optimism in Agatha’s ability to change was never-ending, but it was time she took greater precaution. Twice in one school term was two times too many.

A knock sounded just as she finished: a soft, timid thing that echoed from too high on the door to be a student. She grabbed her robe and turned the knob slowly, hand at the ready just in case.

Hecate stood with her head bowed and her long hair covering much of her face. Ada opened the door more fully and ushered her in. It was rare that Hecate, ever mindful of the girls, knocked on her door at night, and rarer still that she was almost fearful when she did.

Ada smiled gently as she closed the door behind her. “Go on, dear.”

Hecate looked up and crinkled her brow. “What?”

“Ask me whatever you need to so you know it’s me.”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “My favorite sweets.”

Ada nodded. “You detest them mostly, though you never refuse a lemon drop, and you allow yourself a chocolate or two during Yule celebrations.”

Hecate wrung her hands. “Our end of term tradition?”

Ada ached to step closer and place a hand over Hecate’s, but she knew the distance was crucial. Agatha would never hesitate to advance on someone. “We walk the grounds, ensure the protective spells are intact, have tea with Ms. Bat, which I imagine will now include Mr. Rowan Webb, and retire to my rooms, where we’re both usually too exhausted to do more than sleep.”

Hecate met her eyes finally and though she neither smiled nor lessened the grip on her hands, her face softened. “I’m sorry, I’m here so late, I shouldn’t have disturbed you, I just needed--”

Ada gestured to the space between them. “May I?” She would wait all night if she needed to, but she hoped she wouldn’t have to.

Hecate’s nod was small, more of a jerk than anything, but it was enough permission for Ada to close the distance. She took her time and with every step, Hecate’s fingers stilled their restless wringing and the tension bled from her shoulders. She couldn’t keep Ada’s gaze, however, and within Ada’s first couple of steps, her eyes wandered to rest at some point beyond Ada’s shoulder. With little more than inches between them, Ada nudged at Hecate’s chin slightly with her finger.

Hecate turned more fully toward her and her eyes sought Ada’s. “I just wanted to be with, I needed...”

Ada lifted her hand and stroked her thumb slowly along Hecate’s cheek. “What is it you need?”

Hecate’s eyes flitted to the floor and she took a breath, as if to gather her courage. “To, to know that it’s really, that you’re--”

Ada brought her other hand to rest on Hecate’s hip and squeezed. “You love the mornings in the summertime. After breakfast with me, you always make your way to the gardens and lower the protective spells you have over the herbs you never want Ms. Tapioca to know about.”

Hecate let out a strained whimper and Ada pulled her a little closer.

“There is a place in the east turret where you like to rest on a large purple pillow and review new spell books.”

Hecate moved into her slightly and unclasped her hands.

Ada lowered her hand from Hecate’s cheek to her neck and stroked tenderly along her jawline. “You hate dancing, but you never refuse my requests for one in the evenings we spend together.”

Hecate moved her arms to Ada’s hips and dropped her head to Ada’s shoulder.

Ada moved her hand from Hecate’s hip to the small of her back. “And the only time you’re this quiet is when you’re worried. So what is it that’s troubling you?”

A sharp intake of breath and Hecate’s answer tumbled forth, as if she couldn’t help herself.“I _can’t_ , Ada,” she cried, and Ada automatically moved to soothe her, rubbing slow circles on Hecate’s back as she continued, “It was absolute _madness_. She--” At this Hecate stopped, buried her face in Ada’s neck, and began to cry.

Ada kissed the side of Hecate’s head and nodded. “All right then, we don’t have to talk about it now.” She held Hecate close, her hand in constant, steady motion, murmuring reassurances as Hecate cried softly into her neck. They would need to sort things out sometime soon, but Ada knew what it took for Hecate to come to her, and wouldn’t push.

After several minutes and feeling the weight of the day in her joints, Ada gave Hecate a squeeze. “Why don’t we lie down for a bit?” she suggested.

Hecate raised her tear streaked face, clearly surprised. “I wasn't expecting--That is, I don’t mean to impose.”

Ada stroked her arm as Hecate stood up to her full height. “If that’s all you needed, you don’t have to stay. I just thought we might be more comfortable.”

Hecate glanced first at Ada’s bed, then at the door, before settling her gaze on Ada herself. “Are the alert spells active?”

Ada nodded. “Of course, if anyone knocks on your door, you’ll be transferred immediately as always. The silencing spell is set too.”

Hecate looked around the room once more, then nodded. “Then I think I shall stay if you don’t mind.”

Ada slid her hand into Hecate’s, lacing together their fingers, and felt Hecate’s own timid squeeze in response. “Of course I don’t mind. Stay as long as you like.”

She tugged Hecate toward the bed and only dropped her hand to remove her robe and climb into bed. She watched Hecate move round to the other side and hesitate for a moment before she removed her own robe and keys.

Hecate lay stiffly against the the top of the bedframe and though Ada felt the urge to tease her about relaxing, she knew this was not the night for it. Hecate could bolt at any moment; that she’d somehow allowed this much vulnerability already in one evening was enough to ensure the possibility of her beating a hasty retreat.  

Ada smiled. “Maud Spellbody’s casting is certainly improving,” she tried.

Hecate let out a long sigh beside her in response.

Ada laid more fully on her side and slowly slid her hand over Hecate’s forearm. When her touch wasn’t refused, she started tracing her fingertips from the inside of Hecate’s elbow down to her fingertips. The next sigh that escaped Hecate was softer, contented. Ada continued her actions up the entire length of Hecate’s arm and Hecate’s eyes slowly slid shut.

“You are not at fault here, Hecate,” Ada murmured. “Between the story the Great Wizard told and what Ms. Bat shared at dinner, you did everything you could.”

Hecate’s mouth tightened and she turned away from Ada. “I should have come looking for you. I should have known something was off when she didn’t even arrange a greeting ceremony, or when she staked her reputation on Mildred’s ability to perform.”

Ada took Hecate’s hand and stroked her thumb along her fingers. “I do have faith in the girl.”

Hecate sighed and looked back at her. “Perhaps, but you’re a touch less dramatic in your defense of her.”

“Hmm,” hummed Ada. She gave Hecate’s fingers a light squeeze. “Hecate, it’s not as if Agatha were some random witch with a glamor spell. We are sisters, and it’s certainly not the first time she’s imitated me.”

Hecate stiffened and shook her head. “But she’s  _not_ you, Ada, and I should have seen that.”

Ada reached up to cup her cheek. “Oh, my dear.”

Hecate relaxed her mouth and leaned into Ada’s touch, turning to kiss her palm. When Ada sighed and closed her eyes at the contact, Hecate reached up with her fingers and traced Ada’s eyebrows and closed lids before she settled on Ada’s cheek. When Ada's eyes opened and met Hecate’s gaze, there was something deep and dark in Hecate’s eyes.

Hecate shook her head slightly. “She could  _never_ be you.”

The conviction with which Hecate spoke sent a strange tingling under Ada’s skin. Hecate moved to lean over Ada, pushing her onto her back. Ada brought her hands up to cup Hecate’s face. “I know, love.”

Hecate straddled Ada’s hips and placed her hands on either side of Ada’s head.

“Do you?” whispered Hecate as she leaned down and kissed Ada with a passion she usually reserved for summer nights or weekends away, when it was just they two and nothing but time. Hecate moved her hand to grip Ada’s shoulder and Ada felt a tinge of magic in Hecate’s fingertips.

It took some effort for her to break their kiss, both due to its intensity and Ada’s near overwhelming desire to just give in and never stop. She inclined her head. “What is it?”

Hecate’s eyes were wild as they danced over Ada’s face and frame. “I need you.”

Ada nodded toward Hecate’s magic laced hand. “What do you need exactly?”

Hecate ducked her head in thinly veiled shame and muttered, “To mark you.”

Ada smiled and shrugged. “I’ve never had a problem with that.”

Hecate shook her head and when she looked up again, there were tears in her eyes. “To know it’s you next time. To not be fooled by her again.”

Ada worried for a moment that this was what Hecate wouldn’t speak about. Scenarios where somehow Agatha abused her knowledge of their relationship and got too close played one after another in her mind, each one worse than its predecessor.

Hecate saw the worry in her eyes and quieted her magic as she brought her hand to Ada’s cheek. “She didn’t; we didn’t.” She took a breath and pulled her hand away. “I thought I’d place it somewhere visible in the daylight, but an enchantment so only I could...” She trailed off with a sigh had begun to move away when Ada’s hand stopped her.

“I didn’t say no.”

Hecate stared at her for a moment before she settled back down. She sighed again and explained, “I just thought perhaps it could help, but I don’t have to and I would never without your permission.”

Ada nodded. “I know, and it’s a good idea really.” She took hold of Hecate’s hand, still thrumming faintly with the remnants of her magic, and brought it close to her neck. “Whatever you need to know I’m yours.”

Hecate licked her lips and quirked an eyebrow. “You’re sure? They may need to stay a long time.”

Ada squeezed the hand she held. “Go ahead.”

Hecate called forth her magic and drew a small shape on Ada’s neck. She lifted her hand and hovered over Ada’s cheek, her eyes searching permission to add a second.

Ada smiled. “However many it takes.”

Hecate nodded and added one to Ada’s left cheek. Then she took Ada’s hand, kissed it and added one there: a small star, outlined in black. Ada turned her hand so she could trace Hecate’s lips. Hecate opened her mouth and pulled one of Ada’s fingers in slowly before she released it and bent down to kiss Ada’s lips again. The marks thrummed with energy as Hecate’s lips moved from Ada’s to her jawline and then slowly down her neck, a side effect Ada wasn’t so sure Hecate knew would happen.

Ada’s hands moved to Hecate’s hips and she squeezed as she moaned against Hecate’s mouth at her neck.

“Hecate,” she sighed.

Hecate looked up, her eyes shining with want. “Ada,” she replied. Her breathing quickened as her fingers danced along Ada’s shoulders, neck, and face, as if searching for the answer to some ineffable question.

Ada ran her hands up Hecate’s arms, squeezing at her shoulders then back down again. “Darling, it’s me. I’m right here.”

“Ada,” breathed Hecate before she pressed her lips against Ada’s and again made her way down her neck. Ada hummed at her ministrations and tried her best not to distract too much with her touch. This was the reassurance Hecate needed and Ada left herself open to give it.

It wasn’t long before Hecate began to unbutton Ada’s pajama top and Ada adjusted to make the movement as easy and quick as possible. Hecate kissed from one shoulder to another, following the path of Ada’s collarbone. She alternated between small kisses on Ada’s sternum to licks above her breasts. All the while, Hecate kept whispering her name, and every time Ada made sure to answer her with some variation of _I’m here_.

Ada sucked in a breath as Hecate’s mouth and hand met her breasts simultaneously. She ran her fingers through Hecate’s hair and pulled Hecate as close as she could manage. Hecate growled against her and the vibration against Ada’s skin caused her to close her eyes and groan.

“Ada, my Ada,” murmured Hecate before she took Ada into her mouth again.

Ada moaned and nodded. “Yes, darling, yes, I’m yours.”

Hecate circled Ada’s nipple slowly before she pulled it between her teeth and sucked the now-puckered flesh. Ada whimpered with want and squirmed slightly. Hecate smiled as she lifted her head and caught Ada’s gaze. Her eyes holding sure and steady, she began to lower Ada’s pajama bottoms. Ada lifted her hips in aid and soon they were off. Hecate held her eyes for a few moments more before she called up her magic to place a star on Ada’s hip, and kissed it.

Hecate gently nudged Ada’s legs apart and sighed happily once she was pleased with Ada’s position. “Ada,” she whispered as she settled between Ada’s thighs. She ran her tongue along Ada’s entrance, a simple first taste, and the sensation she created earned a moan from Ada.

“Please.”

Hecate pressed her lips to Ada once more, circling Ada’s clit with her tongue while she entered her with a finger and followed her tongue’s rhythm inside Ada’s cunt. Ada rolled her hips in tandem, breathing faster and faster until the only sound she could muster was the rise and fall of Hecate’s name.

Hecate hummed against her as she added another finger and drew up a hand to squeeze and lift Ada’s hip in encouragement. Ada threw her head back against her pillow and groaned low, feeling the vibration of her own sound in her chest. It didn’t take long to drive Ada over the edge (it never did when it was Hecate).

“Hecate,” she moaned one last time, loud and sure. She felt her muscles contract and her body erupt with release.

Hecate took her time crawling back up to Ada. A small, barely there smile was on her lips, yet some sort of hesitancy had crept back in her eyes. Ada reached for her, leaving her arms loose enough for Hecate to pull away if she needed, but Hecate fell into her and tucked an arm around Ada’s middle.

Ada ran a hand through Hecate’s hair and sighed. “There’s still something.”

Hecate raised her head slowly and searched Ada’s face. “You would tell me if this wasn’t enough, wouldn’t you? If you,” she paused and cleared her throat, “if you wanted to send me away.”

Ah, there it was. Her beautiful, unsure Hecate fearing that she’d be thrown aside some day for whatever minor infraction she might commit. Ada pulled Hecate up and kissed her forehead. “There is not a moment in any of our days together that I want to send you away.”

“But if, if there were, you’d--”

Ada cupped her face. “I do not anticipate that the day will come.”

Hecate nodded and leaned into Ada’s touch. “Thank you, Ada.”

Ada kissed her forehead again. “It is much easier than you know to love you, Hecate Hardbroom.”

Hecate’s eyes watered at that and she lowered her face to rest against Ada’s chest.

“Will you stay the whole night?”

Hecate nodded against her chest. “It would seem the safety of my Headmistress might be at stake if I don’t.”

Ada just chuckled, and lifted her fingers to turn off the lights. There would be a time to talk about what exactly drove Hecate to break one of her steadfast rules, but for the moment, Ada was more than happy to be awarded the gift of a whole evening with Hecate.

**Author's Note:**

> Request was for Hecate to feel moved to mark Ada in some way to make sure she didn't mistake her for Agatha again.


End file.
